What would happen if?
by TempestStormBFFofMax
Summary: Halt, Sir Rodney, and Baron Arald didn't survive the Kalkara attack. Is Gilan ready to except the fact that his old master is dead? And is Will ready to take on a new one? Please R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

To refresh your memory:

Okay, we all know what happened in the end of The Ruins of Gorlan, Will was sent to get Baron Arald and Sir Rodney, they arrived in time to help out Halt. And we know that Halt and Baron Arald were about to be killed by the Kalkara when Sir Rodney stepped forwards with his ax and he froze, his weapon falling to the ground when the Kalkara locked eyes with him. Then of course Will stepped in and saved them, using the fire and sap from a torch and his arrows.

BUT!

What would happen if Will didn't think quick enough? If the torches were never lit, and it was never mentioned that the Kalkara were afraid of fire? Then what would happen? With Gilan trying to catch up to his former master to help fight the large beasts, Will trying to think of a plan, and three of the best fighters ever about to be killed. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

If you don't like the beginning…the end will be better. *wink, wink* :D

If you don't like it _still_, no hard feelings. *smiles*

**XxXx XxXx**

**Will stood shaking uncontrollably, his eyes locked on the scene in front of him. All three were dead; he didn't need to even look directly at them to know that. Halt looked almost fine other than a couple scratches, but Will knew he was already gone. Halt had been unconscious when the Kalkara attacked; he most likely wouldn't have even felt a thing. Nor would the Baron, Will guessed, still frozen to the spot where he stood when they died. He could still see Baron Arald lying on the ground in a daze of pain, hardly moving in his last couple minuets. And then there had been Sir Rodney, the knight had tried to cut in and save his friends; he'd tried, and failed. The knight was now on the ground, bloody and unmoving, his ax lay besides him. The only evidence of the attempt at a rescue.**

**The remaining Kalkara looked slowly up from the bodies before it, and Will ran. His feet flew beneath him; he had to get away from here, as far away as possible. He tore around a tight corner and came face to face with a dead end. Along the wall were dark large rocks with huge gaps and deep crevices between them. Will chanced a glance behind him and saw nothing following him. He took a slow deep breath and sidled easily into one of the crevices, he had to pull his knees up to his chest to fit, and let his head fall to rest on his legs.**

**If someone would have told him a month or so ago that Halt would die, Will would have laughed himself sick, and asked the person if he was serious. Halt is-was unbeatable, unstoppable, even, or so the boy had thought. Will had come here with his master, to stop the Kalkara, to kill them, and now Halt was killed, and Will would be leaving alone. **

**It wasn't until a tear landed on his arm that Will realized that he was crying. His body shook violently as tears started to flow freely down his cheeks, and the reality that he was never going to see any of those three heroes ever again started setting in. Halt was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. **

**The Kalkara's loud, ear piercing, cry made Will's skin crawl and shivers run down his spine, but he didn't want to chance leaving until the creature was out of the ruins and he knew that he'd make it out okay. Sorrow and fear suddenly flooded through out his body as he realized that Gilan knew nothing about what had occurred. He knew nothing of Halt and the others dying or of the Kalkara still being alive.**

**A choking sob wretched itself from deep in Will's throat as the boy thought of Gilan getting killed. Will's parents were already dead, why did Halt, Sir Rodney, and Baron Arald have to die as well? Was there something about him that made people die? If Gilan died too…Will wrapped his arms around his head and tried to calm himself.**

**He needed to find Gilan, to tell him what had happened, but what would he tell him? That he wasn't a fast enough thinker to save any of them? That he had let them die and had done nothing in return? That he'd run away like a coward?**

**Will closed his eyes, and the trembles gradually started slowing down. He could no longer hear the Kalkara's cries, nor could he hear the beast moving around the darkness. Will took a shaky breath, and forced himself to rise from the tight crevice. His head spun wildly and he almost lost his balance, but he continued, he had to find Gilan, and he had to tell him what had happened. He reclaimed Tug, Abelard, and Blaze, and only glanced in and the other two horses direction as unexpected tears came to his eyes. Will ducked his head sadly, he could only take three horses with him right now, Gilan or someone else would have to come back for the other two.**

"**Come, Blaze…Tug. Abelard-" Will's voice cracked. "follow." **


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: Geeze it's been a long time! __–sigh-, school and exams, got to love 'em both. Anyways…._

**XxXx**

**Gilan urged the stubborn plow horse forward, cursing under his breath. If he didn't know that the horse had more stamina than him, even though it was going a lot slower than he could easily run, he would have gotten off and sprinted all the way to the ruins. He kicked the horse in the ribs desperately. It only turned its head around and looked at him lazily.**

"**Come on, you slow animal!" Gilan said heatedly, wishing desperately that he had Blaze. "Blaze could have been there and back twice by now!"**

**The animal tossed its head and whinnied softly, coming to a dead stop. Gilan sighed, irritated that the animal had a mind of its own, and after a minutes pause, he was able to get the horse moving again, this time slightly faster than before.**

**Gilan kicked the horse again, this time it turned around and bit angrily at its rider's leg. Gilan wince and glared at the creature. It was obvious that the horse was going to go the pace it wanted to go, and no faster.**

"**You're lucky I have to return you to the farmer." Gilan said in a threatening tone, the horse shook its head and continued at its own pace.**

**It was well into the afternoon when they reached the plains. The horse fidgeted and kept trying to go back, but Gilan was more persistent. By now Gilan's heart was starting to race, if his former master, Will, the Baron, and Sir Rodney had beaten the Kalkara and started back, than they should have seen each other by now. Could something have happened? Were they hurt? **

**Gilan squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth together, 'Don't think about that.' He told himself sternly, 'they're fine.' Despite his efforts to try and convince himself that they were all right, a cold feeling of dread gripped his heart.**

"**Please be okay." He whispered, griping the reins tighter in his hands as he righted the horse as it tried to turn around. "Please, be okay."**

**XxXx**

**Will had collapsed face down and out of breath in the tall grass. His legs could go no farther despite what his mind told them. Abelard, Blaze, and Tug stopped the moment he did, and Tug nosed him softly with his snout when his master didn't move. **

**Will rolled helplessly to his side and looked up at the three horses, Blaze and Abelard had moved away to graze, but Tug just stood above him, watching with large, sad, eyes.**

"**What did I do?" Will choked, tears started forming in his eyes again. " I let three legendary people die-." His voice cut off as a retching sob came up from his chest. "What is going to happen now, Tug?" Pictures of Crowley and Gilan popped into his head. What were they going to do to him? Expel him from the corps? Send him away in a disgrace? **

**Will curled himself into a ball and before he could think of anything else, was fast asleep. But his sleep wasn't peaceful, oh no. Dreams of the Kalkara attack replayed over and over. He could clearly see Sir Rodney fall and Halt turn back to look at him, with an accusing look on his face. **

**In one of the reoccurring dreams, Halt even raised a arm for help. Will fought in his dream to help his master, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not move closer. Eventually Halts arm fell to the ground and a shameful look crossed his face as he stared at his apprentice for the last time. The Kalkara let out an earsplitting scream, and Will sat bolt up right, wide awake and shaking violently.**

**He rolled on to his back and stared up at the stars, biting back the tears that threatened to break loose, he had cried enough for less than two days. He could hear the Kalkara's screams in his head. Shivers and chills ran freely down his skin as the night grew colder, he pulled his cloak around him and shut his eyes. **

**Some time during the night a soft sound woke the horses, nothing loud enough to wake Will, a fully trained Ranger perhaps, not an apprentice. All three horses tensed as the figure approached, they were confused. The figure that came fast towards them smelt familiar, but at the same time was strange.**

**It was Blaze who discovered who the figure was first, with a loud cry the horse took off at a dead run across the short distance that lay between him and his master.**

**Gilan was deeply confused, even at the distance he was when Blaze took off towards him, he could only see three horses and one person. Fear raced through out his body as he drew closer. Where were the others? Blaze danced happily around him until Gilan ordered the horse to silence, but no sooner had Blaze gotten quiet than the other two horses let out happy whinnies to their friend.**

**Will sat up, looking around quickly for the reason why the horses were acting this way, and the moment he saw Gilan he jumped to his feet and ran to the older Ranger. Gilan jumped off of the workhorse and wrapped Will in a tight hug. **

**The Ranger could feel the boy's body trembling and he held the boy an arms length a way for a second as he asked the question feared by both of them.**

"**Where are the others?"**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate them. :D**_

_**Oh yeah, the chapters are going to get longer, a few of you have said I write short chapters. So, expect them to get longer, now I actually have some time to write. : )**_

**XxXx**

**Will felt his throat close up as Gilan asked the question, and tears stung his eyes painfully. It was only a second before Gilan was only a blurry figure kneeling in front of him.**

"**Will, where are they?" Gilan asked again, griping the boy's arms tighter. The fear was evident in the Rangers tone, and Will shook his head sadly. **

"**Will, what happened?" **

**Will could hardly get him self to speak as tears started streaming down his cheeks and his knees shook beneath him.**

"**I failed, Gilan." His voice cracked on the last word, but he forced himself to continue, Gilan had to know. "They all died fighting the Kalkara-"**

**Gilan felt as if he had been kicked in the chest by a horse. They were dead? All three of them? Halt? Sir Rodney? Baron Arald? His heart raced and pounded quickly as he tried to grasp the concept of what Will had said. How could all them be dead? They were the best of the best! Gilan shook his head and bit back tears of his own. **

**Well, Morgarth had gotten what he'd wanted, Gilan thought silently, whipping away a tear, and with Will as the only survivor- Gilan froze. Realization at what the boy must have seen sunk into him like a re hot iron and made his stomach churn violently, and he looked up into Will's face, not knowing how long he'd been off in his own world thinking.**

"**I failed." Will whispered when he saw Gilan looking at him. "I'm sorry, I- I just couldn't- I didn't know what to do- I just ran."**

**Gilan wrapped his arms tightly around the boy and roughly wiped his own eyes. He had to be strong; he had to do it for Will. Gilan held Will tightly for a couple minutes before he looked Will sternly in the eyes.**

"**Listen to me," Gilan said, Will turned his head away, but Gilan forced him to look into his eyes. "You did not fail, there was nothing you could do."**

**Will shook his head, "I could have helped! Or I could have died trying, like they did. I was a coward!"**

"**No, you weren't. You did the right thing at the time." But Will was still shaking his head. "Will, knights have died before, fighting those creatures. Three of them, remember? And all of them were badly hurt in the end. Two knights, a ranger, and an apprentice could hardly defeat **_**two**_** of those horrid beasts."**

"**Halt was worth at least five knights and they did kill one of them." Will said so softly that Gilan could barely hear him. "I was just a burden in the fight."**

"**You went and got the Baron and Sir Rodney," Gilan offered in what he hoped was a hopeful tone. "Without them it was almost a guaranteed loss."**

"**BUT NOW THEY'RE DEAD, TOO!" Will shouted. His shoulders slumped forwards, ashamed that he'd shouted at Gilan. "None of them should have died." **

"**No," Gilan agreed quietly, "none of them should have died."**

**XxXx**

**Neither of them said anything for the rest of the night, nor did any of them get any sleep. As soon as the sun was up the next morning, Gilan said that they would give the plow horse back to the farmer and go to Meric Fief and stay at his house until Crowley was able to stop for a visit and they could decide what was going to happen.**

**Will almost visibly flinched, "so they could decide what was going to happen", was that about the Kalkara, him, or both. Gilan must have seen the worry on his face because a moment later he patted him firmly on the back.**

"**Everything will be alright, Crowley will make it all better, like before."**

**No, Will thought, nothing could make it like before unless they all came back from the dead. He glanced up at Gilan for a second, than lowered his gaze. How could he be so nice to me when it's my fault they're dead!? How can he say it will all be better when nothing will ever be the same? **

"**How long before Crowley stops by?" Will asked, his voice was just above a whisper.**

"**I don't know, with everything that happened it may be a week or two, maybe more." Gilan said. In all honesty he wanted to get away from this place as fast as possible, even if Crowley had been on his way here Gilan would have left and met him else where.**

**Will nodded solemnly and fell into silence. This was his fault, all of it. He could have prevented all of their deaths if he'd thought quicker, no matter what anyone said, the blame would still fall on his shoulders.**

**They rode until about midday when Gilan finally said it was time for lunch. Worry creased the Ranger's face as he watched Will climb emotionlessly down from Tug and sit across from him. No longer was the boy sad about what had happened, nor did he seem happy because he was alive. **

"**Are you, okay?" Gilan asked. He knew it was a pointless question, of course Will wasn't okay after what had occurred, but he needed reassurance, he needed to hear Will's voice say **_**something.**_

**There was a long pause, during that time Will didn't move. He only stared blankly at Gilan. It seemed as if he'd heard him, but there was no recognition behind the large brown eyes. Will blinked once, and returned to unpacking the food. Tug looked up at his master, obviously just as worried as Gilan, and butted his head gently against Will's shoulder. Again there was no response.**

"**Will." Gilan said as he caught the boy's arm when he started to cook lunch. Will looked up at him and Gilan's heart lurched, there was no life in his eyes or face. It was as if the lights were on but there was no one there, as if he was dead inside.**

**Reflectively Gilan let go, and Will resumed cooking as if nothing had happened. Gilan shut his eyes.**

"**Will," he whispered, "not you, too."**

**Once again, the boy was oblivious as he added the spices and Halts "special ingredient" to the food. **

**They ate in silence, every time Gilan tried to start even a small conversation Will didn't answer. Eventually the Ranger gave up, deciding that Will would go back to being himself on his own time, but worry about what Will might do to ebbed at his insides. Gilan didn't know Will well enough to know he wouldn't do anything if the sadness at the loss of Halt got to much, and in the state he was in right now…**

**(**_Quick Authors note:_

_Yes, I know this is in the middle of the story, but before I get a million questions about this, let me tell you now HE IS NOT GOING TO KILL HIMSELF: THIS IS JUST GILAN WORRYING. That said, back to the story._**)**

**The farmer had been more than happy to get his horse back from Gilan, as the Ranger thanked the old farmer the man glanced curiously back at Will. He looked at Gilan questioningly for a second before daring to ask what was wrong with him. Gilan replied quickly that nothing was wrong, and that Will was just fine. Behind his back he crossed his fingers in hope that he was right.**

"**If you say so." The man said, glancing at Will again. "How was old Broker for ye? He's a good un ain't he?" He patted the horse on the shoulder fondly.**

**Gilan had to force a straight face as he remembered all the times the horse hadn't listened to him, and he could still feel the mark on his leg where the animal had bit him. But it was clear this man held this horse in a high light, so all Gilan could do was agree that 'Broker' was a fine horse and that the farmer should be proud. **

**By the time that they had left the farm the sun was setting and long shadows were being cast across the ground. After only an hour or two of riding Gilan called for a stop.**

**Will dismounted and began setting up camp at once while Gilan took care of the horses. Gilan bit his lip as he unsaddled Abelard, and he wondered silently what was going to become of the horse. **

**Abelard, as if sensing what Gilan was thinking, tossed his head and whinnied softly in a reassuring tone. Gilan ran a hand down the horse's neck.**

"**Yeah, I hope so too." He muttered, patting the horse again.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors note: Hi everybody! Just to let you guys know, I'm running out of fillers for this story. I already have the plot (that I am NOT going to tell you.) :D . So, if you have any ideas if you could please e-mail me or say them in your replies that would be AMAZING. If I don't come up with any, this story will be done with in only three chapters. (To me that's to short, especially since my chapters are short already.)_

_And since we don't know all of the Rangers, I'm going to use that. In this chapter for sure, and probably another. Depending on how it fits…._

_XxXx_

Gilan and Will arrived at Meric fief a day or so after returning the horse to the farmer. Will still hadn't said a word, and Gilan was deeply worried about the boy. He watched as Will dismounted Tug and took him to the lean-to. Gilan sighed and closed his eyes, after a moment he dismounted Blaze and followed Will around the side of the house.

It was about midnight and nothing had changed, for the good or for the bad. Gilan sat at the table, the only light came from the fireplace as flames started to die. Will had gone to bed hours before after Gilan had suggested it. Will only nodded quietly and disappeared into the back room.

Silently Gilan wondered about what had happened at the ruins, about what Will had seen. Really, he couldn't fault the child for being so morose. If _he'd_ seen that at Will's age…Gilan shook his head, attempting to dismiss the thought. What _would _he have done? Certainly he would have been very upset, and most likely traumatized, but _what_ would he have done. If it was anyone but Halt that had died, he would have confided in his mentor, but that wasn't an option for Will.

It took the Ranger a second to realize that tears were in his eyes. He brushed them away quickly. He had to be strong, if not for himself, than for Will.

A startled yell from the room where Will was sleeping made Gilan jump to his feet and rush over to the lad quickly.

Will was twisted in the blankets. His face was pale and covered in sweat as he thrashed wildly on the bed. His eyes were closed as Gilan knelt besides him. Gilan placed his hand on the boy's shoulder to shake him, to wake him up out of the nightmare. But the second his hand touched him, Will sat bolt upright, eyes wide, shaking.

Will's eyes were unfocused as he looked around quickly. After what seemed like minutes, even though it was probably only a second or two, Will was able to see the Ranger besides him. Upon seeing Gilan the lad burst into tears and threw his arms around his friends neck.

"Shh," Gilan comforted, patting Will on the back. "It's alright, everything will be okay."

Will pulled away and laid back down, his back to Gilan. His face was blank and still no emotion showed in his eyes as tears slid from down his cheeks.

Gilan stayed by the bed, occasionally murmuring words of comfort to the boy. It wasn't until Gilan was sure that Will had fallen back asleep, that he got up, made his way back into the kitchen, and sat at the table.

He rested his elbows on the table and let his head fall into his hands. Gilan didn't want to go to sleep, not until he'd talked to Crowley about what was going to happen. He didn't want to think about what would happen if Will was handed off to someone else so he could finish his training. Losing one mentor is enough, and then to be passed off to another so soon…. And on top of that, Gilan could count on one hand how many people Will knew in the Ranger corps. From Will's point of view, he would be passed off to a complete stranger!

Gilan rubbed his temples, to his memory, nothing like this had happened before. It seemed more likely for an apprentice, in this case Will, to die in something like this than it is the fully trained Ranger, Halt. But that wasn't the way this had worked out.

If he had only been there sooner! Gilan chided himself angrily, as he unintentionally brought a fist down on the table and upset his cup of coffee. He could have helped them!

"SHIT!" Gilan exclaimed as hot coffee landed in his lap, he quickly moved and got a towel.

A sharp rap at the door made him look up. Curious as to who would come at this time of night, or was it morning? He opened the front door and came face to face with another Ranger.

"Keeren," Gilan said, not even bothering to hide the shock in his voice. "What are you doing here?" He stepped to the side to let the Senior Ranger through.

"Crowley sent me a head to see how you were holding up." He explained, taking off his cloak and hanging it on a chair. "Crowley would have been out here in my place, but he's been busy, after…what's happened."

"Word travels fast." Gilan muttered, moving to sit across from the man.

"Aye, tis both a gift and a burden." Keeren studied Gilan for a second before asking. "How are you both?"

"We've only been back half a day-er, night." Gilan said, taking a drink of his coffee.

"That's wasn't my question, but, since you brought it up, why did it take you so long to get here?"

Gilan sighed. "I had to return a horse to a farmer, and I didn't want to push Will."

"He's not good then?"

"WOULD YOU BE?!" Gilan asked loudly, then his face fell. "I'm sorry, Keeren, it's just…. Will's not-" Gilan gestured helpless with his hands, "he's not there. He won't talk to me anymore, he just watches, or if you insist, he nods or shakes his head. That's all. And he blames himself!"

"He's still a child, children blame themselves for things that are out of their control whether they could have helped or not. It will be fine, like you said; it hasn't been long. Just give him time, and he will come around." Keeren said, then he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You seem to be taking this rather well."

Gilan shook his head, "No, I'm not. I could have been faster on getting there-"

The old Ranger held up his hand and Gilan stopped.

"You just said Will was blaming himself, and here you go blaming _yourself_. Will may not act like he's fully there, but he does still hear and see you. If he sees you blaming yourself like this it's going to make him more upset."

"What's going to happen to him, Keeren?" Gilan breathed, not looking up to meet the man's steady gaze.

"I honestly don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors note: Okay, Astro-McPhearson gave me an idea. :D (for those of you who know me, you know what this means **__**–grins all evil like-). It will take me maybe a chapter to get to it because I have to get the other Ranger to leave first. –glares at the story-**_

_**For those who don't know me in person, I treat the people I write about as if they're alive, so if I do randomly yell at them or something of the like, you know why. And right now I'm vexed at Gilan. (You'll find why out later in the story.)**_

XxXx

"What do you mean you 'don't' know'?" Gilan asked, his eyes pleading with the other Ranger to give him a straight answer. "You've been in the corps for _how_ long?"

"I haven't seen this happen." Keeren shook his head, "I've seen it the other way around, once, but that was it."

Gilan let his head fall onto the table with a soft thud.

"It'll be alright, Crowley will sort it all out." Keeren said, patting Gilan's shoulder with a firm hand.

The sound of a door opening made both of them turn.

The door swung open easily revealing a dark room. Gilan and Keeren exchanged a quick glance before Gilan stood and crossed the house to the room.

"Will?" He called, looking in the room.

It was empty.

"Will?" Gilan called again, then turned back to look at Keeren. "You didn't see him…did you?"

Keeren stood up, shaking his head slowly. "No, when was the last time-"

"About an hour before you came." Gilan answered before he could finish his sentence."

Both Ranger stepped inside the room where Will had been sleeping and looked around. Everything looked as it should; nothing was even a hair out of place.

"Are you sure he was in here?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Do you think after what happened I'd let him out of my sight?!" Gilan asked, a bit louder than he intended.

"Well, he's obviously not in your sight now. Check the other rooms." Keeren offered, wondering how the lad had managed to leave a house with two fully trained Rangers.

He paced Will's bedroom, his eyes straining in the dim lighting to find anything that would be of help. As he passed the window his eyes fell upon the unlocked latch. Curious, he pushed up on the window, it gave in with ease, he poked his head out of the window and looked around.

Nothing was moving in the early morning, than he froze as two of the horses let out whinnies. Keeren's head jerked up in surprise and he smacked his head smartly on the window.

"Are you okay?" Gilan asked as he passed the door to go outside to check on the animals.

"I'll live."

"That wasn't my question." Gilan replied quickly.

Keeren's eyes narrowed slightly at the Ranger as he closed the window and followed him around the back of the house.

As they neared the animals neither of them saw anything wrong.

Keeren's black horse tossed its head and gave his master a warm greeting, and Blaze trotted up to Gilan, demanding his full attention. Tug only glanced up, and upon not seeing Will, went back to grazing lazily with a heavy sigh. Abelard didn't move at all, his head was hung and his eyes rolled.

Worried, Gilan walked over to his former master's horse and ran a hand along the horses back and down to his flank. He could feel the horse's muscles trembling, as he lifted the horse's head and looked at him closer Gilan realized that the horse was sick.

With a silent sigh, Gilan let the horse go back to its former position and turned to Keeren.

"Will's fine, Tug wouldn't be this calm if he wasn't. He'll show up."

No emotion showed on Keeren's face as he studied the young Ranger before him. With a heavy breath he nodded. No horse would be this calm if its master was in danger. Slowly Keeren passed an apple to his horse, then Blaze, and finally Tug. The shaggy horse promptly refused it, turning his head the other direction.

"Oh, before I forget again, Crowley wanted me to tell you that if you wanted to take Will back to Redmont, to see his friends, that maybe it will help." Keeren said, tossing the apple aside. "He said it could go one of two ways."

Gilan nodded, he'd never officially met any of Will's ward mates, but from the stories he'd been told by Halt and Will, they were a close knit of friends.

"It might help." He agreed.

XxXx

Neither Ranger saw Will while Keeren was there. The only evidence that Will was even there was the slowly shrinking coffee and food supply. On the day Keeren was to leave a vicious thunderstorm passed by. The rain was coming down in thick sheets and lightning lit the sky, shortly followed by the defining cackle of thunder.

"Are you sure you want to leave in this storm?" Gilan asked Keeren for about the tenth time that evening.

Keeren let out an exasperated sigh.

"Gilan, I _have_ traveled in storms before. I'll be fine."

"I know, I know, but still."

"But still, I have to leave." Keeren grinned, then his grin faded. "When you see Will let him know I said 'Hi'."

Gilan was disappointed that Will had disappeared like he did; it would have been nice for him to at least greet Keeren.

"I will."

Keeren shook Gilan's hand in a farewell and started out the front door. He was deep in thought about where Will could have gotten too, and he was worried about what might happen. If Will kept up like this…

Keeren shook his head quickly from side to side and stepped off of the porch and into the down pouring rain. Within seconds Keeren was fully soaked, but he needed to get back to Crowley. In all honesty he didn't know what he would say, he hadn't seen Will once, but after what had happened Keeren guessed that it was probably what was to be expected.

He walked quietly to the back to the back of the house and mounted his horse. Halfway through turning his horse around to leave he froze. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. At once he started looking around, his body unmoving as only his eyes darted back and forth. When he saw nothing he turned back to the house, half wondering if Gilan was watching him from the porch. No one was on there. Keeren's eyes scanned the windows, he didn't expect to see anybody, and so it made him jump as his eyes landed on the window that was Will's.

The rain beating on the window made it hard for him to be seen clearly, but Keeren could clearly see brown eyes that started blankly back at him, the lad had a shock of brown hair that fell into his eyes, and he didn't even move as Keeren twisted in his saddle to get a better look. For a second, it seemed that the boy's eyes filled with sadness, but it was gone as fast as it had come.

A startled whinny form one of the other horses made Keeren look away, and when he looked back the lad was gone and the curtains shut. Keeren was left looking at his own reflection.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors note:**__ Sorry it's been so long, things have come up... and thankfully passed. I have not forgotten any of my stories, and I will do my best to write a chapter on all of them *__**crosses fingers*. **__Thank you all for being pacient with me, I hope what I have to write from here on out will make it worth your wait. Please R&R!__ ^_^_

"Where have you been Will?" Gilan asked as the boy walked slowly out of the bedroom and sat at the table.

Will glanced up, but said nothing. Gilan sighed and set his fresh cup of coffee in front of the lad and started making himself a new one.

"Keeren was just here. He said to tell you he said 'hi'."

Will sipped the coffee slowly, his eyes wandering over one of the windows. The sky was still dark even though it was morning. It had only been several hours since the other ranger had left, but neither Will nor Gilan had even thought about sleeping. Gilan sighed again and sat on the chair opposite Will, coffee in hand.

"Will."

The lad jumped, as if having just realized Gilan was there. His brown, lifeless eyes met Gilan's for a split second before they swivled around to stare at the wall by the window he'd just been looking at.

"Will, everything will be okay." Gilan reached across the table to put his hand on Will's but the boy jumped back. He pushed his coffee cup so it was in the middle of the table, stood up, and walked outside, closing the front door tightly behind him.

Gilan swore and let his head fall onto the table with a loud THUD.

"What am I doing wrong?" he asked himself, shutting his eyes. "Why won't he talk to me anymore." he fought not to let the tears he'd been trying not to shed fall down his cheeks, but his voice cracked as he spoke again. "Halt, why did you have to go? _Why_?"

"You know, talking to yourself doesn't work for most people, but let me know how it goes. You might be the exception."

Gilan jumped straight to his feet, the chair fell over backwards, and he spun around. Crowley was standing in the door way. Gilan hadn't heard the front door open, but he was not surprised when he saw who it was. He wiped his face on a dish towel that was in reach and tried to regain his composure.

"With how Keeren talked, it sounded like you wouldn't be here for a few days, not only a few hours." Gilan said, putting the towel back.

Crowley regarded him with only a look for a moment before stepping into the house.

"I was worried, so I pulled a few strings, put some people in my place, and left just after Keeren did. The storm was what stalled me the most." His eyes narrowed as he looked around the small house. "I thought Halt raised you two better than to keep a house this messy."

Gilan looked around and realized for the first time that his house was a complete mess. The dishes in the sink were starting to smell, dust had started to gather on just about everything, and it looked as though both of their wardrobes had exploded.

Gilan opened his mouth to answer, but Crowley interrupted.

"I know what you two are going through, but you need to keep it together."

"I know, Crowley, but it's difficult! Epically with Will not being himself on top of it all..." Gilan trailed off, his eyes cast down.

"Yeah, I saw that." Crowley mumbled, stepping around Gilan to fix the chair that had toppled over.

Gilan looked up, "You did?"

"Yes, I passed him outside. He should be alright though, after all, it has only been what, a week and a half. He needs time. Halt was practically a parent to him- to both of you. You both just need time to take it in."

"You sound like Keeren." Gilan said dryly. "Or he sounds like you."

"Gilan, sit," Crowley said, Gilan did as he was told. "You're older than Will, you've seen more things than he has. I'm not saying that their deaths are not a terrible thing, but Will will need more time to... adjust, to what has happened. Just relax and give him some time. If he still hasn't come around by the time the Gathering comes around, then I'll allow you to start worrying."

"That makes me feel _so_ much better."

Crowley watched him for a minute, "You two aren't the only one who lost someone important to you." he took a deep breath. "Why don't you wait here, I'm going to go talk to Will."

"Good luck with that." Gilan said, returning to his coffee.

"It's worth a shot, and besides, I said _I'd_ talk to _him_, not that _he_ would talk back to _me_."

The front door shut softly and Gilan could just barely hear Crowley's boots desend the steps and cross the yard.

XxXx XxXx XxXx

Crowley paused as he looked across the grassy area at the boy. Will was standing next to Tug, gently brushing the shaggy pony's fur. Tug looked up as Crowley started walking towards them. The pony let out a happy whinny and tossed his head, Will didn't look up.

"Will?" Crowley asked, a bit louder than necessary.

Again Will didn't look up, he only continued brushing Tug.

Crowley crossed the several feet between them in a few seconds and moved around the lad so he was facing Will head on.

"Can you hear me?"

Will glanced up, but quickly moved his eyes back to his horse.

Crowley's face fell for a brief second but he quickly hid it.

"Stay strong." he said, clasping Will firmly on the shoulder. "For you and Gilan."

Will didn't respond. Crowley gently but firmly took the brush from his hand and turned Will to face him.

"I need you to tell me what you remember about what happened." Crowley said slowly, eyes watching the boy who refused to meet his gaze.

This time Will shook his head.

"Can't or won't?"

"Ask Gilan." the words were barely a whisper, but Crowley heard them none-the-less.

"I want to hear it from you."

Will shook his head again. "I can't."


End file.
